Death or Glory (1)
The 5th episode of Season 7. Summary A school fight leads Spinner to discover that he has way more to worry about than taking a couple of punches. Meanwhile, Darcy believes she is over her rape but, her actions prove her wrong. Main Plot After witnessing some Lakehurst students harassing Toby in the cafeteria, Spinner stands up to them and impresses Jane, who he has developed a crush on. Spinner begins to experience pain in his lower stomach and groin area. He confides in Jimmy, who recommends that Spinner see a doctor. Spinner and Jane attend a peace committee meeting, which is interrupted by Danny getting into a fight. Liberty, the chairwoman of the committee, attempts to stop the fight. Danny gets into a fight with Jane's brother Lucas, who said J.T. "had asked for it" so Liberty attacks him. Spinner pulls her off before any of them get into trouble. Spinner goes to the doctor where he learns he might have testicular cancer. Spinner disregards this, refusing to believe that he could have cancer like his dad. After Spinner experiences pain that makes him walk out on a date with Jane, Spinner tells Jimmy how much he's scared. At the next doctors visit, Spinner's cancer is confirmed. Subplot Meanwhile, Darcy has convinced Ms. Sauve to reduce her number of counseling sessions to once a week as opposed to three times a week. After lashing out in Mr. Simpson's class, however, and telling Mr. Simpson "bite me", Darcy is given detention. During detention, as Ms. Sauve is walking by, Darcy begs Mr. Simpson to tell Ms. Sauve that Darcy is volunteering instead of in detention. Mr. Simpson tells Ms. Sauve the reason Darcy is in detention is because she lashed out at him. Darcy gets angry, yells at Mr. Simpson for betraying her trust, and kicks a bucket of water. Later, Ms. Sauve makes Darcy apologize to him. When Mr. Simpson asks Darcy why she hates counseling so much, Darcy admits that she feels like Ms. Sauve is getting inside her head. Darcy accidently blurts out that she was raped. Later, Darcy goes to talk to Mr. Simpson again. He encourages her to tell Ms. Sauve, but Darcy says she's not ready. Trivia= Trivia * This episode is named after the song "Death or Glory" by The Clash. |-| Gallery= Gallery 7-5.jpg spinner.PNG 7-5-1.jpg 7-5-4.jpg 7-5-2.jpg sniff it!.jpg death-or-glory-pt-1-2.jpg death-or-glory-pt-1-3.jpg InkDiArxE28WXmM.jpg death-or-glory-pt-1-1.jpg death-or-glory-pt-1-4.jpg 0-09980.jpg 089gh.jpg 90-0-8.jpg 098.jpg 909-08.jpg 0980.jpg 6899.jpg 7987.jpg 7988.jpg 8700.jpg 08909.jpg 09078.jpg 09098.jpg 09788.jpg 12312.jpg 12313.jpg 65654.jpg 79890.jpg 80907.jpg 80909.jpg 80997.jpg 87678.jpg 87979.jpg 245745.jpg 98090.jpg 454387.jpg 457567.jpg 565768.jpg 877893.jpg 909845.jpg 1234566.jpg 9898023.jpg Dvc776.jpg Fdt456.jpg G554.jpg Vgf88.jpg Dog1.jpg Dog2.jpg Dog3.jpg Dog4.jpg Dog5.jpg Dog6.jpg Dog7.jpg Dog8.jpg Dog9.jpg Dog10.jpg Dog11.jpg Dog12.jpg Dog13.jpg Dog14.jpg Dog15.jpg Dog16.jpg Dog17.jpg Dog18.jpg Dog19.jpg Dog20.jpg Dog21.jpg Dog22.jpg Dog23.jpg Dog24.jpg Dog25.jpg Dog26.jpg Dog27.jpg Dog28.jpg Dog29.jpg Dog30.jpg Dog31.jpg Dog32.jpg Dog33.jpg Dog34.jpg Dog35.jpg Dog36.jpg Dog37.jpg Dog38.jpg Dog39.jpg Dog40.jpg Dog41.jpg Dog42.jpg Dog43.jpg Dog44.jpg Dog45.jpg Dog46.jpg Dog47.jpg Dog48.jpg Dog49.jpg Dog50.jpg Dog51.jpg Dog52.jpg Dog53.jpg Dog54.jpg Dog55.jpg Dog56.jpg Dog57.jpg Dog58.jpg Dog59.jpg Dog60.jpg Dog61.jpg Dog62.jpg Dog63.jpg Dog64.jpg Dog65.jpg Dog66.jpg Dog67.jpg Dog68.jpg Dog69.jpg Dog70.jpg Dog71.jpg Dog72.jpg Dog145.jpg Dog146.jpg Dog147.jpg Dog148.jpg Dog149.jpg Dog150.jpg Dog151.jpg Dog152.jpg Dog153.jpg Dog154.jpg Dog155.jpg Dog156.jpg |-| Links= Links * Watch Death Or Glory (1) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Two-part episodes Category:Rape Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Cancer